


A Protective Boyfriend

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [448]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Protective Dean Winchester, Sickfic, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello! Can I please request one with fem!reader where she's dating dean and he's in his thirties and she's 18/19. He's scared that she'll get hurt or something because of how young she is and because he loves her, so he's very over protective. She gets sick, and tries to hide it from him because she doesn't want him to worry, but it gets worse. He finds out and coddles her and takes super good care of her and fluff? Thanks so much! This is my favorite blog!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Protective Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

You knew that Dean was protective over you when it came to you two being together.

“Dean…” You murmur. “I’m not some weak, defenseless girl.”

“I know. I know. I never thought you were.” Dean said, pulling you close to him to give you a soft kiss. “In no way are you defenseless or weak. But what if you do manage to get hurt? You’re human.”

“So are you.” You say.

“I know, but if you accidentally get hurt, or god forbid, I do something and accidentally hurt you….”

“Then it will be by accident. I know that you would never hurt me on purpose. Or unless I asked you too.” You wink with a grin.

Dean sighs, burying his face in your shoulder, peppering it with soft kisses.

“I just don’t want you to be hurt.” Dean whispers.

“I know, Dean. I know.” You reply.

_

When you realized that you were sick, you deemed it nothing, figuring that you’d get over it quickly, and not have to worry about anything.

You kept the fact that you were sick hidden from Dean, knowing how he would react if he found out about you being sick.

So you just didn’t mention it to him, moving on with life with the Winchesters like normal.

_

When the sickness started getting worse, you realize that you’re becoming more affected by it.

A cough shows up, along with chills, making you shiver at the worse times.

“Baby? Y/n, is something wrong?” Dean asks, eyeing you, concerned, one day.

“I…I think I’ll be OK…” You murmur, before you stumble and Dean catches you.

“You’re burning up!” Dean exclaims, before lifting you up and bringing you to your room, lying you down on the bed. “I’m going to get you something for the fever. Stay here.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” You cough out.

“And I’m getting some syrup for the cough.” Dean says before heading out of the room.

You groan, but lie on your bed and wait for Dean to show back up with the promised items.

You take the cough syrup first, grimacing at the taste, and they you swallow down two pills with some water that Dean helps you drink.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick? How  _long_ have you been sick?” Dean asks.

“A while for how long I’ve been sick. And I didn’t tell you because I knew that you would panic and freak out, when you didn’t have to.”

“But now you’re worse off.” Dean says.

“You don’t always have to worry about me.” You reply, coughing again, but this time, it’s a little weaker.

“It’s hard.” Dean admits. “I care about you a lot. Love you tons. Seeing you hurt, or sick, it’s hard.” Dean says, reaching down and wrapping his hands around one of yours.

You look up at Dean and sigh, but smile.

“I know. You’re trying to help. Keep an eye out. I know that you intend well every single time. You have a heart of gold, Dean Winchester.”

Dean smiled, and lifted your hand, kissing it softly, before rubbing his thumb over the knuckles.

“Even sick, you’re still beautiful.” Dean murmurs softly, and you chuckle only for it to be followed by a few coughs.

“Thanks.” You say once the coughing fit, which could be worse without the medicine Dean gave you, dies down.

“It’s only the truth.” Dean says. “And I’ll be here to help you with anything you need.” He adds, a hand moving to run through your hair.

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind while I’m bed ridden.” You grin.

Dean laughs, and kisses your forehead. “I just want this fever to go down.”

“It will in due time. After all, I got a pretty awesome guy looking after me.” You say, and Dean kisses your forehead again.

“Get some rest. I have a feeling you’re gonna need it.”

“Agreed.” You say, and Dean stays with you, keeping a gentle hold on your hand until you fall asleep.


End file.
